


What's a title

by Mufffy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Gay, Love, M/M, Men Crying, Swearing, cuz damn im a sucker for some coming home from war au, idk - Freeform, it's great, its short, its trash tbh, my speciality, oh well, oof, oof whats a title, theyre in high school still, this is not what i was expecting before i wrote this, you guess it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: Michael come home to visit Jeremy at school





	What's a title

"And then, she asked us if it was understood"

"Seriously?"

"Mhm" Chloe frowned, flipping her hair as she put her backpack on "Like, trust me, I don't wanna be here more than anyone else in this room" She huffed as she walked down the hall.

"That's pretty shitty since it's an English class and mandatory" Jeremy smiled, sticking his hands in Michael's oversized hoodie he'd gotten a year ago. Michael had decided to leave for the military a year ago. It was almost summer in just two months and Jeremy wouldn't be more happy to see Michael again even if it were for a week.

"Yeah, but a lot worse stuff happens in the school" Chloe frowned "..You still okay?"

"Yeah, just... Kinda sucks" Jeremy frowned too, messing with a pen in his pocket. He was supposed to see Michael two months ago but it got rescheduled to next week and then months later, eventually landing sometime in the summer.

"I'm sorry Jer, but I know he'll come home this summer. I don't know what goes on wherever he is, but I have a feeling you'll meet up with him soon enough" She beamed.

"Yeah, in like another two years" Jeremy half-joked, his smile slowly falling "Sorry, wasn't funny" He mumbled. His sense of humor dimmed out once Michael had left. He was still a loving and gentle guy, just more on the sensitive and emotionally unstable side.

"It'll get better" Chloe promised, walking him into the lunchroom, glancing at the table with marines "..Not a good day, huh?"

Jeremy glanced up and snorted "No" He mumbled with a smile.

Chloe sighed and sat their bags down next to Christine "Give him a break" She whispered before walking off to the lunch line.

"Pass me off like a problem for someone else to deal with" Jeremy mumbled, taking his seat between Christine and Brooke, laying his head down. Even the smell of disgusting french fries and greasy sandwiches didn't make him hungry. His stomach turned with anxiety but not hunger.

"Jeremy, you look sick" Christine complained "You want a bite of my sandwich? It doesn't have cheese" She smiled.

"No thanks" He smiled, sitting up.

"Chris is right" Brooke frowned, lifting his chin to look at him, moving his head "You're paler than usual"

"He can't get anymore pale than he is now, Brooke" Christine smirked "He's already a funky white boy"

"Am not" Jeremy laughed, pushing Brooke's hand away "I just don't go outside a lot"

"Probably because you're crying or masturbating" Chloe mumbled, setting a tray down in front of herself and Jeremy.

"N-no!" Jeremy blushed, sighing as he lowered his head into his hands.

"Look we cured albinoism!" Brooke gasped.

"Shut up!" Jeremy snorted, looking at her "I'm not albino, I'm just pale and extremely sun sensitive"

"Albino or vampire, place your bets girls" Christine whispered, smacking her hand on the table.

"Oh my god, Jer are you a vampire?" Chloe smirked.

Jeremy laughed under his breath before whispering "Yes"

"Stab thine with wood!" Christine gasped, jabbing his arm with her plastic fork.

"Christine that's plastic" Brooke frowned.

"You're plastic!" She snapped, pouting.

"..They're shiny fake and hard" Jeremy whispered, stabbing the bun to his sandwich.

"Not at the lunch table" Chloe snapped "Last time we had Christine dancing on the table shouting at the choir kids" She smiled.

"It's not my fault it's a good song" Christine argued.

Jeremyzoned out. He missed the old days when Rich would come over to annoy Michael and Chloe would throw something at Jake when he walked by. He'd kill to have one of those days back. Just one time for Christine and Michael to shout lyrics from a cheesy Justin Timberlake album or for food to go flying from their table and watch as everyone grabbed their bags and ran. The best time was when Chloe tripped and rolled to stand back up. Her hell broke, but she kept running.

"Jeremy?" Christine whispered, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Jeremy sniffle and rubbed his eyes as he smiled "Yeah?"

"..Are you sure you're not hungry? You gotta eat honey"

"I'm fine" Jeremy waved her off, leaning forward to rest his arms on the table.

"You should eat, it's not healthy to skip meals" A soldier laughed behind him.

"Well then call me unhealthy and-" Jeremy stopped as he turned around, his eyes widening in shock.

"And what?" Michael smirked, placing his hands on his hips.

"Michael!" Jeremy laughed, pushing away from the table to throw his arms around Michael's neck, hugging him tightly. Jeremy sighed softly, clenching his hands in Michael's shirt "..What the fuck?" He whispered, breaking into a sob.

"Hey" Michael whispered, hugging him tightly as he about picked Jeremy up "I had the opportunity to come and.. I knew I couldn't pass it by" He whispered, kissing Jeremy's temple as he glanced at Chloe and Christine taking pictures, "I thought you'd be happy"

"Are you still coming for the summer?" Jeremy whispered.

"I'm coming tomorrow again and then in the summer, I can be home for a month. I promise" He grinned, "I told my officer if he changed the date again I'd do something he'd hate"

"Which is..?"

"Putting itching powder in his underwear"

Jeremy snorted and pulled away to hold his face, looking up at him "You've gotten even taller.."

"I know" Michael smirked, holding his waist close.

"I love you" Jeremy muttered, kissing the tip of his nose.

"I love you too" Michael whispered, pressing his lips gently to Jeremy's.


End file.
